nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
William Henry Scott
My Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) William Henry Scott 'born 6 January 1888 (as per school admission records) in Gillingham, Kent, England to shipwright [[Henry Scott|'Henry Scott]] and [[Sarah Maria Ellis|'Sarah Maria Ellis']]. British actress, Edith Evans, was born the same year. 12 September 1888 - He was baptised in Saint Paul's, Chatham, Kent. He lived in 9, Seymour Road. 1889 - His sister, Minnie Maria Scott, died in Medway District. 1890 - His brother, Alfred John Scott, died in Medway Distict. 5 April 1891 - William Henry lived in 3, Britton Farm Place, Gillingham, New Brompton, Kent, England. 21 October 1895 - William registered at Gillingham National School (Boys) - father Henry Scott of Church Street. 23 January 1896 - William left Gillingham National School (Boys) (reason for leaving: Bethany) 31 March 1901 - He lived in Back of 5- 7 - 9, High Street, Gillingham. 2 April 1911 - He lived in 34, Otway Street, Gillingham, Kent, England. Aged 23, single Labourer In Copper In The Shop Dockyard, of Gillingham. Living in the household of father Henry Scott aged 52, of Pembroke Dock, Wales, with mother Sarah Scott aged 46, of Gillingham, brother Edwin Scott aged 17, Shop Boy (Confectioners) of Gillingham, brother Henry Scott aged 13, School of Gillingham and sister Minnie Scott aged 4, of Gillingham. Henry and Sarah had been married 24 years and had 8 children together, 5 of whom were still alive at the time of the census; 3 had died. Between April 1911 and December 1912 - William moved from Gillingham to Frindsbury . 25 December 1912 - William Henry married [[Ethel Daisy Woodrow|'Ethel Daisy Woodrow']]. They were married by banns in a religious of England) ceremony in The Parish Church, Frindsbury, Kent by Francis S Forster, Vicar and witnessed by Arthur Woodrow and [[Emily Ellen Scott]. He lived in 61, Bill Street Road, Frindsbury, his occupation was Labourer. British mathematician, Alan Turing, was born in this year. 12 August 1913 - His son, Arthur William Scott, was born in Strood District. He lived in 61, Bill Street Road, Frindsbury, Kent, England, his occupation was Skilled Labourer. 31 January 1915 - His daughter, Lilian Alice Scott, was born in 5, Boley Hill, Rochester. 27 April 1916 - His son, Dennis Edwin Scott, was born in Medway District. 25 May 1916 - He lived in 4, Boley Hill, Rochester, Kent, his occupation was Skilled Labourer. 1918 - William's father died. 10 August 1918 - His brother, Henry Victor Scott, died in France & Flanders. 20 September 1919 - His daughter, Ethel Daisy Scott, was born in Medway District. 2 April 1921 - His son, [[John Frederick Scott|'John Frederick Scott']], was born in Rochester. 12 June 1921 - His son, [[John Frederick Scott|'John Frederick Scott']], was baptised in St Nicholas of Myra, Rochester. He lived in 4, Boley Hill, Rochester. 29 September 1939 - He lived in 2, Mitre Road, Rochester. Date of birth 22 January 1888, married Skilled Labourer - Copper Smith. Living with him: Ethel D Scott, date of birth 5 September 1888, married Unpaid Domestic Duties, and Dennis E Scott, date of birth 27 April 1916, single Plumber and Hot Water Fitter. 1963 - He died at the age of 75 in Chatham District. Alfred Hithcock's "The Birds" is released this year. Scott, Henry Victor, William Henry, Edwin John.jpg|L to R: Henry Victor Scott, William Henry Scott, and Edwin John Scott William Henry Scott.jpg|William Henry Scott William Henry Scott (2).jpg|William Henry Scott aged about 60 William Henry Scott and Ethel Daisy Woodrow.jpg|William Henry Scott and Ethel Daisy Woodrow William Henry Scott and Ethel Daisy Woodrow (2).jpg|William Henry Scott and Ethel Daisy Woodrow